Revenge on Patton
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins tells her father about Patton with help from Olivia, Fin and her fiancé, Declan Murphy. Her father isn't too happy about Patton approaching his daughter. He gets a phone call from Patton who threatens him and his daughter and he returns to New York to find out that her father is getting his revenge on him. Warning: attempted rape and sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Revenge on Patton

Amanda Rollins tells her father about Patton with help from Olivia, Fin and her fiancé, Declan Murphy. Her father isn't too happy about Patton approaching his daughter. He gets a phone call from Patton who threatens him and his daughter and he returns to New York to find out that her father is getting his revenge on him.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Revenge on Patton**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins and her fiancé Declan Murphy are in their apartment in New York and they're playing with baby Jesse. They hear a knock on the door. Amanda gets up from the couch and she answers the door. It's Fin and Olivia and they had come to see Amanda.

"Liv, Fin, what are you two doing here?" Amanda asks.

"We decided to help you tell your father that Patton approached you." Olivia replies.

Fin and Olivia come inside Amanda's apartment and they sit down on the couch. They say hello to Declan and baby Jesse. Amanda brings drinks out for everyone.

"Patton approached me and you guys had to pull him off of me. How am I going to tell my father?" Amanda asks.

"Your father has a right to know that Patton approached you." Declan says.

Amanda doesn't want to tell her father that Patton approached her because of what happened last time. She tells Fin, Declan and Olivia that the last time he confronted Patton about his daughter, Patton just stood there and lied straight to his face.

"Amanda, we have to tell your father that Patton approached you." Fin says.

"Why? The same thing will happen again." Amanda responds.

"You don't know that for sure." Declan says.

Amanda lays on Declan's chest while Olivia and Fin help Amanda find a way to tell her father about Patton. Declan is comforting Amanda as she sits close enough to him, clinging to him.

Olivia, Declan and Fin aren't happy that Patton approached Amanda. They should have filed a restraining order against Patton so that he can never hurt Amanda again. She believes that Patton will return to New York to hurt Amanda again.

Olivia, Declan and Fin tell Amanda that Patton can't hurt her again. She hopes that Patton never returns to New York so that she can feel safe. Olivia turns to Amanda so that they can talk about what to tell her father.

"Patton better not lie this time because if he does, I don't know what to tell your father because he swears he didn't hurt you." Olivia says.

"I can't tell my father. He's going to be mad." Amanda says.

"Amanda, we'll help you tell your father that Patton approached you when the time is right and he's going to be mad at first. But he's going to file a restraining order against him." Declan says.

"Okay. I'll tell him." Amanda says.

Amanda, Declan, Olivia and Fin come up with a plan to tell Amanda's father that Patton approached her. They decide to invite Amanda's father over for lunch the next day. Amanda is scared to tell her father that Patton approached her.

"It's okay, Amanda. We're here for you." Fin says.

"Amanda, you know that I love you so much." Declan says.

Amanda doesn't want to tell her father about Patton approaching her. She's scared that Sam Reynolds might come back to taunt her about Patton. The SVU team wants to help Amanda move on from Patton and from Sam.

"And we'll make sure that your father doesn't try to kill himself again." Fin says.

Amanda is worried that her father will try to kill himself again because of what happened to her many years ago. She hopes that a restraining order will keep Patton away from her.

"What if my daddy tries to kill himself again? I won't have anyone to walk me down the aisle on the day of the wedding." Amanda says.

"If anything happens to your father, I'll walk you down the aisle." Fin says.

"I always wanted Daddy to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, even when my mother nagged him out of the house." Amanda says.

Amanda knows that she has to tell her father about Patton before it's too late. She won't let Sam or Patton ruin her relationship with Declan. She has a lot to do now that she's getting married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening, Amanda talks to her father on the phone, inviting him to lunch at her apartment. He tells her that he would love to come over for lunch and he asks if he can bring his new wife along too. Amanda accepts and they hang up the phone. Amanda goes into bed with Declan and she lays on his chest and she talks about her father coming to lunch at their apartment the next day.

"Was that your dad on the phone?" Declan asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

"Is he coming tomorrow?" Declan asks.

"Yeah." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan are talking about lunch with her father. She's excited to see her father. Olivia and Fin are also coming for lunch too.

"My dad's bringing someone. Is that okay?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Who is he bringing?" Declan responds.

Amanda tells Declan that her father is bringing his new wife to lunch. He wonders what his fiancée's new wife is like.

"Christina." Amanda replies.

"Who's Christina?" Declan asks.

"His new wife." Amanda responds.

Declan is happy that his fiancée's father has a wife that isn't like her mother. He wonders what her mother would think of her ex-husband's new wife. Amanda tells Declan that her father got married a few weeks ago but she was unable to attend her father's wedding due to work and a baby.

"Have I met her?" Declan asks.

"No. But you'll love her. She's the most down to earth woman I've ever known." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Declan more about her father's new wife. She seems happy that her father met a woman who isn't like her mother. She doesn't know if her new stepmother has met her sister who is currently in jail.

"How did you meet her?" Declan asks.

"I met her while visiting my dad in rehab." Amanda replies.

"Why was he in rehab?" Declan asks.

"He was depressed and he tried to kill himself." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan say goodnight to each other as they're ready to go to sleep. They say "I love you" to each other and they go to sleep. They are excited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Amanda and Declan are preparing for their lunch party. Fin and Olivia arrive at the apartment. Olivia brings Tucker and Noah with her. Carisi and Reese Taymor come to Amanda's apartment together.

"My dad will be here soon. He's bringing his new wife. You guys are going to love her." Amanda says.

"Your father married another woman?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. She's not like my mom." Amanda replies.

Olivia is in a relationship with Captain Ed Tucker. Reese Taymor has just began a relationship with Carisi. Declan is making the food with the help from Carisi.

"Declan's making the food now." Amanda says.

"Since when does Murphy cook?" Fin asks.

"My sister teaches a cooking class in Virginia. She taught me and Amanda everything about cooking." Declan says.

"That's good because you guys are getting married in a few months." Tucker says.

Amanda's father and his new wife arrive at the apartment. Amanda opens the door. She sees her father and his new wife at the door.

"Daddy, Christina, come on in. Everybody's here." Amanda says.

Tony Rollins and his wife Christina come into Amanda's apartment. Carisi and Reese are playing with baby Jesse. Tony introduces his wife to everyone.

"Declan, I have someone I would like you to meet." Amanda says.

Christina comes into Amanda's kitchen. She is getting ready to introduce herself to her stepdaughter's fiancé.

"Christina, this is my fiancé, Lt. Declan Murphy." Amanda says.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rollins." Declan says.

"Come on, Christina. I want you to meet the others." Amanda says.

Amanda introduces Christina to Olivia, Tucker, Noah, Fin, baby Jesse, Carisi and Reese. Olivia walks up to Tony to say hello. Tucker and Noah join her.

"Mr. Rollins, this is Captain Ed Tucker, my boyfriend and this is my son, Noah." Olivia says.

"So this is Detective Rollins' father." Tucker says.

"Olivia, your son is adorable." Ton says.

"Thank you, Mr. Rollins." Olivia says.

Tony joins his daughter and wife and he plays with his granddaughter.

The food is done and the whole gang sits down to eat. They're having a good time. They're enjoying the food.

"Amanda, your father tells me that you're getting married." Christina says.

"Yeah. I'm excited though." Amanda says.

Amanda and the whole gang discuss her wedding plans while eating. She is happy that she's going to marry the man that she loves. She wants to have a wonderful wedding.

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Reese asks.

"My dad, of course." Amanda replies.

After lunch, everybody cleans up their plates and the table. They all sit down to talk more about the wedding. Tony brings a scrapbook that Amanda made when she was a little girl. The scrapbook contains pictures of what she wants her wedding to be like.

"Oh my God. I remember this." Amanda says.

"What is it?" Reese asks.

"It's my wedding scrapbook. I made it when I was 8 years old. Daddy said it was creative and he saved it for me. He gave me the book to keep after my mom threw him out of the house." Amanda responds.

Amanda and the gang look at her wedding scrapbook. She is happy to look through her book. Her father is glad to share this moment with his daughter. Declan takes a look at the book.

"Before Amanda and I got engaged, she showed me this book and I was impressed. I saw a picture of an engagement ring that Amanda wanted and I bought one that was just like it. When I proposed, she was so excited to see the ring, she said yes." Declan says.

"How did you propose, Declan?" Christina asks.

"We had a christening for Jesse and we decided to have a party after. Olivia said that we can have the party at her house. We catered food from her father's restaurant. It was delicious. I made a speech about Jesse and then after, I got down on one knee and asked Amanda to marry me. I was excited that she said yes." Declan replies.

"Who did you pick for godparents?" Christina asks.

"Carisi is Jesse's godfather and Reese is Jesse's godmother." Amanda replies.

The whole gang expect baby Jesse, Declan and Amanda leave the apartment after their lunch party. A few hours later, it's dinner time and Declan orders a pizza. Declan comes home with the pizza and it's hot and fresh. They eat the pizza and they watch "The Notebook." Amanda and Declan are covered in a blanket and she lays on his chest.

Around 11:30 PM, Amanda and Declan get ready for bed. They brush their teeth together and they get into bed. They say "I love you" to each other and then they go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days later, Tony gets a phone call. The caller is Patton. He really doesn't want to talk to him because of what he did to his daughter.

"What do you want Patton?" Tony asks.

"I just want to talk to you, Mr. Rollins." Patton replies.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Tony says.

Patton feels threatened that Tony doesn't want to talk to him. He's drunk and he wants to contact Amanda. Tony will not allow that to happen.

"I don't want you contacting Amanda." Tony says.

"Why not?" Patton asks.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Tony replies.

Tony tells Patton off and he wants to hang up the phone on him. Patton becomes angry and he starts to threaten Tony. He wants Patton to leave him and his family alone.

"I'm returning to New York and I'm going to get Amanda and Reese to come back to Atlanta." Patton says.

"You're not taking them. Amanda is starting to plan her wedding and Reese enjoys New York and she's in a relationship with an SVU detective." Tony says.

Patton threatens Tony and he isn't happy about that. He feels that he should call the police and file a restraining order. Patton wants to ruin Amanda's wedding.

"If you tell anyone that I'm returning to New York, I'll drug you." Patton says.

"If you drug me, I'll tell everyone that you got your friend Sam Reynolds to fake my death so that I couldn't be with my daughter anymore." Tony says.

"Come on now, Mr. Rollins." Patton says.

Tony hangs up the phone on Patton. He types his statement that Patton threatened him over the phone. Christina comes up to Tony and sits with him on the couch.

"Who was that on the phone?" Christina asks.

"Patton. He threatened me." Tony replies.

"We have to call the police." Christina says.

"Let's call the police." Tony responds.

Christina picks up the phone and she calls the police. She tells them that Patton threatened her husband. They tell them to come down the police station to make a statement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Tony and Christina walk into Manhattan SVU to talk about Patton threatened him. Carisi walks them into the interview room and then he goes back to his desk. They enter the interview room and they see Olivia, Amanda and Chief Dodds there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins, thank you so much for coming in. Mrs. Rollins, this is Chief Dodds of SVU." Olivia says.

Chief Dodds goes up to Christina and he shakes her hand as he says hello. Then he says hello to Tony. He closes the door and they talk about the threat that Tony received.

"I just want to know why Patton threatened me." Tony says.

"Mrs. Rollins, is this the man that threatened your husband?" Chief Dodds asks.

Chief Dodds shows Tony and Christina a picture of Patton. Tony groans in disgust as he sees Patton's picture. Christina takes a good look at the picture.

"Oh my God. That's the man who threatened me." Tony says.

"Tony has a statement stating that Patton threatened him over the phone. He typed it up for proof." Christina says.

Olivia is surprised that Tony has a statement stating that Patton threatened him. Amanda is worried about her father. Tony looks at everyone nervously.

"Mr. Rollins, we need the statement stating the Patton threatened you." Chief Dodds says.

"Give him the statement, Daddy." Amanda says.

Christina gives Tony the statement and he gives the statement to Chief Dodds. The SVU team looks at the statement in shock. Amanda takes a look at her father's statement and she is in shock.

"I can't believe Patton threatened my daddy." Amanda says.

Olivia and Chief Dodds comfort Amanda as she looks like she wants to cry. She shakes her head in disbelief. Olivia walks up to Christina to talk to her.

"Mrs. Rollins, you need to tell us why Patton threatened your husband." Olivia says.

"He threatened my husband because he doesn't want people to know that his buddy Sam Reynolds faked my husband's death." Christina says.

Amanda gets a phone call and she takes it outside. She takes the call and it's Patton. She doesn't want to talk to him. She is scared for her life.

"What do you want, Patton?" Amanda asks.

"I spoke to your father." Patton responds.

Amanda isn't too happy that Patton contacted her father. He isn't allowed to have contact with Amanda.

She wants to know why Patton contacted her father. Amanda wants to get off the phone. She wants to know why he threatened her father.

"You threatened my father." Amanda says.

"Is that what your father said?" Patton asks.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk to you." Amanda replies.

Patton gets rough with Amanda over the phone. She wants to hang up the phone on him. Amanda doesn't say anything.

"You and your friend Reese got me sent to the sex offender registry. You have a beautiful daughter." Patton says.

"How do you know I have a daughter?" Amanda says.

"Your mother showed me and my wife a picture." Patton replies.

"I don't talk to my mother because of you." Amanda says.

"I'm here in New York. If you tell your friends at SVU, your father or your fiancé, I'll kidnap your daughter." Patton responds.

Amanda hangs up the phone on Patton. She is in shock that Patton threatened her just like he threatened her father. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tony asks.

"Patton threatened me." Amanda replies.

Tony, Christina, Olivia and Chief Dodds look at each other in shock. They all don't know what to do.

"Patton's back in New York. He contacted me. He said that if I told anyone, he'll kidnap my daughter." Amanda says.

"Amanda, I'm not going to let Patton take your daughter." Olivia says.

Amanda wants to cry but she holds back tears. She is afraid to tell Declan that Patton threatened her. Tony, Christina, Olivia, Amanda and Chief Dodds sit back down at the table.

"He threatened my husband and my stepdaughter. I want a restraining order against him." Christina says.

"Okay, slow down, Mrs. Rollins. We'll get a restraining order." Chief Dodds says.

Amanda leaves SVU with Tony and Christina. Chief Dodds and Olivia send a restraining order to Patton. He is not allowed to be anywhere near Amanda or threaten her. He is also not allowed to contact or threaten her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night, Amanda sees Declan on the couch looking at her wedding scrapbook. She walks up to the couch. She sits next to him and she lays on his chest. Amanda knows that she's going to have to tell Declan that Patton threatened her.

"Hey darling. The baby's asleep in her crib." Declan says.

"I need to tell you something." Amanda says.

Amanda gets closer to Declan as she lays on his chest. He is trying to figure out what Amanda is trying to tell him. Declan asks Amanda what's wrong and she tells him the truth.

"Patton threatened me." Amanda says.

"What? Why?" Declan asks.

"I don't know. He threatened my dad too." Amanda cries.

Declan holds Amanda in his arms as she cries in his arms. She cries and he comforts her. He strokes her hair and he kisses her on her forehead.

"What happened?" Declan asks.

"First, Patton called my dad and he threatened him." Amanda replies.

Declan isn't happy that Amanda told him that Patton threatened her father. He asks more about the threat made against her father.

"How did he threaten your father?" Declan asks.

"He told my father that if he told anyone that he was returning to New York, he would drug him." Amanda responds.

"I'm not going to let Patton drug your father." Declan says.

Amanda continues to tell Declan more about the threats. She doesn't want to be around Patton. Declan continues stroking her hair.

"How did he threaten you?" Declan asks.

"He told me that if I told anyone that he's returning to New York, he would kidnap Jesse." Amanda cries.

"Oh my God." Declan says.

Declan holds Amanda in his arms as she cries. He soothes her and comforts her. Amanda knows that her fiancé will take care of her and Jesse. Declan finds Patton's email address in the phone book.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asks.

"I'm going to send him a message online." Declan replies.

Declan goes on the computer and he writes a message. The message is for Patton. He tells him that if hurts his fiancée, he'll tell everyone that Patton's a rapist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Patton receives the email that Declan sent him. He takes a good look and reads it. He doesn't like what he's reading. He decides to pay Amanda a visit.

"Hey honey. I was heading home. I'm going to take Christina to lunch in a while. You can come too." Tony says.

"I'm waiting for Declan." Amanda tells her father.

"You and Declan can come when you're ready. I'll see you at lunch." Tony says.

Tony stays with his daughter while she waits for Declan. He is ready to find his wife to take her to lunch. Amanda and Declan will join them. Patton drives up and Tony backs up in order to be away from Patton after what happened. Patton gets out of the car and walks up to Amanda.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up." Patton says, angrily.

Amanda gasps as she sees Patton and as he walks up to her. She is scared and she doesn't know what to do.

"I didn't. What do you want?" Amanda asks.

"Your fiancé just sent me a threat online." Patton replies.

"Well, I wonder where he got that idea." Amanda responds.

Patton becomes angry with Amanda. She doesn't want to talk to Patton. Her father is scared for his daughter.

"What did you tell him?" Patton asks.

"I didn't tell him anything. Leave me alone." Amanda replies.

Patton grabs Amanda by her arm and he squeezes it hard. She screams out in pain.

"Ow! Patton let me go!" Amanda yells.

"I'm not going to warn you again. Stay away from me and stay away from my wife and tell your fiancé to keep his mouth shut or else you're going to…" Patton yells.

"Let her go, Patton!" Declan yells.

Declan runs up to Patton and he pulls him off of her. He pushes Patton to the ground and he fights him. Tony runs up to see the two men fighting.

"It's okay Declan. He's leaving now." Tony says.

Patton gets up and he tries to beat Declan and Tony up. He is mad because of the message he received.

"Hey! Get the hell out of here!" Amanda yells.

Patton walks away and he walks up to his car. He gets in his car and he gets ready to drive away. Tony and Declan are not too happy with Patton. Amanda is scared for her life.

Patton drives away in his car. Declan runs his hands through his hair. Amanda wants to cry but she holds back tears.

"Stay away from Amanda! If I ever see you again, I'll rip your head off!" Declan yells.

Declan walks up to Amanda and he comforts her. He looks into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Declan asks.

"Yeah." Amanda responds.

"Let's get out of here. Mr. Rollins, we'll see you for lunch around 12:30." Declan says.

Declan and Amanda walk out of the park and get ready to go home. Tony is scared for them. He hopes to see them for lunch. Amanda is clinging to Declan as he walks her to the car.

"Honey, honey, I'm sorry. Okay? Patton's an idiot. It's okay. You want to go home?" Declan asks.

Amanda shakes her head yes. Declan comforts Amanda as she is scared by what happened.

"Let's go home and we'll get ready to meet your dad for lunch." Declan says.

Around 12:30, Amanda and Declan meet Tony and Christina at his restaurant for lunch. Declan is impressed on how her father owns a restaurant. The place looks modern and it's amazing.

"You own this place, Mr. Rollins?" Declan says.

"Yeah. I owned a bar when I used to gamble and now I own a restaurant." Tony replies.

The waiter comes to Tony's table and the gang order their food. A few minutes later, the food arrives and they eat. The gang are enjoying their lunch and they discuss more about the wedding.

"After we find a place to have the reception, I'll give the place my card and recommend some food that we can have." Tony says.

"Everybody loves the food here, Tony. I'm sure they'll love the food at the reception." Christina says.

Amanda gets a text from Fin saying that he and Olivia want to come by Amanda's apartment after lunch. They are going to help Amanda tell her father that Patton approached her after he was told to return to Atlanta. They are finished with their lunch and head home.

"Liv and Fin will be here soon." Amanda says.

"They're good people." Tony says.

Amanda, Declan, Christina and Tony play with baby Jesse on the couch. They are watching a movie as well. Amanda waits anxiously for Fin and Olivia. She needs to tell her father that Patton approached him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Declan hears knocking on the door. Amanda gets up from the couch and she answers the door. Olivia and Fin have arrived at Amanda's apartment. They come inside and they see Declan, Christina, Tony and baby Jesse on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asks.

"We need to talk to you, Mr. Rollins." Fin replies.

Tony is wondering what Fin and Olivia need to talk to him about. He is worried that he's not going to like what he is about to hear. He doesn't know what to think or say.

"Can we have a minute with your husband, Mrs. Rollins?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I'll take Jesse and play with her in the bedroom." Christina says.

Christina leaves the room and she takes baby Jesse with her. Olivia and Fin sit down on the couch. They comfort Amanda before she tells her father that Patton approached her.

"Mr. Rollins, Amanda has to tell you something." Declan says.

Amanda doesn't want to tell her father that Patton approached her. She's afraid that he's going to try to kill himself again.

"It's okay, Amanda. Just tell your father what happened with Patton when he was told to return to Atlanta." Fin says.

"Patton approached me. I was getting out of a cab and he saw me. He noticed my engagement ring. He told me for someone who's marrying a lieutenant that stopped sex trafficking, I was still a very beautiful girl. I told him that he told Sam Reynolds where I was. Fin and Liv saw Patton approach me and they had to pull him off of me. I held on to Fin as Liv grabbed Patton off of me. I had my hand over my mouth and I felt sick. After Liv pushed Patton away and told him to get away from me, I threw up on Fin. I was vomiting until I didn't see Patton anymore." Amanda says.

Tony is shocked from what his daughter told him. He doesn't know what to think or say. He gets up from the couch and he paces.

"Son of a bitch." Tony says.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Amanda cries.

"It's not your fault, baby." Tony says.

Christina returns from baby Jesse's room to see Amanda and Tony upset. She walks up to her husband and her stepdaughter.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"Mrs. Rollins, your husband just found out that Patton approached Amanda." Fin replies.

Christina is shocked to hear about what Tony heard. She doesn't know what to think or say. She wants to teach Patton a lesson.

She comforts Amanda as she cries. She has never seen her stepdaughter in pain before. Amanda lays her head on her stepmother's chest.

"Tony, you have to talk to Patton." Christina says.

"I don't want to talk to him. He threatened me. I think you should do it." Tony says.

"I'll talk to him. I'm not going to let that predator get away with harassing my stepdaughter." Christina says.

Christina and Tony get ready to leave Amanda's apartment. They say goodbye to each other and hope to see each other soon. Christina and Tony leave the apartment and head home.

"You did the right thing, Amanda." Olivia says.

"I don't want my daddy to try to kill himself again." Amanda cries.

"Your father's not going to kill himself." Fin says.

The SVU team will make sure that Amanda's father doesn't try to kill himself again. Carisi and Reese come to Amanda's apartment. They see that Amanda's eyes are red.

"What happened to Amanda's eyes?" Carisi asks.

"She has been crying." Olivia replies.

"Why? What happened?" Reese asks.

"Her father just found out that Patton approached her." Fin says.

Reese sits with Amanda on the couch and she comforts her. Both girls know that Patton is a bad man. The whole gang wants to bring Patton to justice. They come up with a plan to keep Patton away from Amanda and her family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Christina finds Patton's hotel room. She knocks on the door angrily. Patton opens the door and sees Christina who is angry.

"I'm enjoying the weekend with my wife." Patton says.

"Are you Patton?" Christina asks.

"Why?" Patton asks.

Christina is furious that Patton talked back to her. She is ready to tell him off.

"I'm Amanda's stepmother." Christina replies.

"Oh. Her father married another woman? She sent you here?" Patton asks.

"Don't you ever go near my stepdaughter again!" Christina yells.

Patton is getting rough with Christina. He is angry that he is being told off.

"Or what? You'll send a bodyguard around?" Patton says.

"I will if I have to." Christina says.

Patton's wife comes at the door. She is wondering what the problem is.

"What's going on?" Vivienne asks.

"I think you need to ask him." Christina responds.

"She's mad." Patton says.

Christina isn't too happy with Patton. She wants him to leave her stepdaughter and her husband alone.

"He's been harassing my stepdaughter." Christina says.

"What did you say?" Vivienne asks.

"He approached her a few days ago and he also threatened her. He also threatened my husband." Christina responds.

Patton's wife knows Patton better than Christina. She thinks that her husband is a good man and people just don't like him.

"Ma'am, there must be a mistake." Vivienne says.

"No. I think you're mistaken if you think I'm going to let him make my stepdaughter's life a misery. I'm also not going to let him make my husband's life a misery." Christina says.

Christina is not happy with Patton and his wife. She doesn't want Patton anywhere near her stepdaughter and her husband. She will be calling the police to have Patton arrested.

She hopes that Patton will leave her husband and stepdaughter alone. She knows what he did to her husband's daughter.

"I'm sure there was a misunderstanding." Vivienne says.

"Oh, please. Don't even bother. Just keep that jerk away from my stepdaughter or there's going to be hell to pay." Christina says.

"You think you can threaten my husband?" Vivienne asks.

"He threatened my husband, so yes. And keep him away from my husband too otherwise there's going to be more hell to pay. Now are we clear?" Christina responds.

Vivienne doesn't answer and Christina leaves the hotel that she and Patton are staying. Christina is mad and she hopes that Patton will return to Atlanta and never return to New York. She returns home and she sees Tony on the couch,

"Well, did you talk to him?" Tony asks.

"Yeah and his wife got involved." Christina replies.

"Hopefully he can leave us alone now." Tony says.

"We have to get him sent back to Atlanta." Christina says.

Tony is glad that Christina talked to Patton. He hopes that everything will go back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week later, Declan and Amanda decide to go out to the boardwalk to go on rides and have some fun. They plan their evening and make plans for that night. The babysitter has agreed to watch Jesse while Amanda and Declan go to the boardwalk.

"I've been wanting to go to the boardwalk for a while now." Amanda says.

"We'll have fun. We'll eat some food, take pictures, go on rides, buy souvenirs or whatever you want, listen to music and we'll play games. I'll pay for everything. Don't worry about paying for yourself." Declan says.

"That's why I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you more than traveling far away to where we don't get to see each other for months." Declan says.

Declan and Amanda lean in for a kiss. Their lips kiss each other while sitting on the couch. Amanda hears a knock on the door and it's the babysitter.

"Hello. I came to watch Jesse while you go out to the boardwalk." The babysitter says.

"Thank you so much. This is a date before the wedding. It's in a few months." Amanda says.

"You will be coming, right?" Declan asks.

The babysitter is surprised that Declan and Amanda want their babysitter to come to their wedding. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"You want me to come to your wedding?" The babysitter asks.

"Yeah. You take care of Jesse for us while we work." Amanda replies.

"I'll think about it." The babysitter says.

"Our family and friends will be there. The people that we work with will be there too." Declan says.

Amanda and Declan leave their apartment to go to the boardwalk. The babysitter comes in to watch baby Jesse. They get in the car and they start driving. They listen to some music in the car on their way to the boardwalk.

A few minutes later, Declan and Amanda arrive at the boardwalk. They see Tony and Christina there too. They meet up to have some fun and take pictures together. Around 6:30 PM, they grab a fresh and hot pizza pie.

"This pizza is good." Christina says.

"It's just like the food at my restaurant." Tony responds.

"I'm glad you guys came too." Amanda says.

"I agree with Amanda." Declan says.

Amanda, Declan, Tony and Christina are having a great time at the boardwalk. They are having fun.

Tony, Christina, Amanda and Declan are playing games at the board walk. They are enjoying the games at the boardwalk. Tony and Christina decide to try the photo booth. Amanda tells them that she and Declan will meet them there.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm having fun." Amanda says.

"Me too." Declan says.

Declan is concerned about Amanda. He wonders if something is bothering her.

"I just hope that Patton doesn't come." Amanda says.

"Relax. I'll make sure you don't see him. Anytime you want to leave, just let me know and we'll go." Declan says.

Amanda is happy to know that if she wants to leave, they'll go home. She is hoping that Patton doesn't approach her again.

"I love you." Declan says.

"Me too." Amanda says.

Patton comes to the boardwalk. Amanda walks away before she sees him. Declan isn't too happy that he came. He walks up to Patton in order to confront him.

"Hey Patton. Hey. You need to get the hell out of here. Amanda is here. I do not want her seeing you. So for once in your life, do the right thing and get the hell out of here." Declan says.

"Why don't you get the hell out?" Patton asks.

"Haven't you put her through enough?" Declan says.

Patton and Declan are not too happy with one another. Tony finds out that Patton came by and he returns to Amanda and Declan with Christina.

"What about what she put me through?" Patton asks.

"What are you talking about?" Declan says.

"Accusing me like she did. Dragging me to court in front of my wife and the whole freaking world." Patton replies.

"So what? You're saying you didn't rape her?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I had sex with her and trust me. She wanted it." Patton responds.

Declan and Patton start to fight each other. Tony sees Patton and tries to beat him up too. Amanda sees Patton and she wants to leave. Declan comforts Amanda as Christina Tony tells Patton to leave. Declan, Amanda, Tony and Christina leave the boardwalk to go home. They decide to try this another day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Declan and Amanda head home and they enter the apartment. They are tired and exhausted. They babysitter is still here.

"Jesse's asleep in her room." The babysitter says.

"Thanks for watching Jesse." Amanda says.

"Anytime." The babysitter says.

"You go straight home now. It's getting late." Declan says.

Jesse's babysitter says goodbye to Amanda and Declan and she leaves the apartment. Frannie is laying on the couch fast asleep. Amanda and Declan enter the bedroom and they close the door. Amanda lies down on the bed and then Declan lays on the bed too. She moves closer and she lays on Declan's chest.

"I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you, too." Declan says.

They go to bed and fall asleep. Amanda is laying on Declan's chest as she sleeps. Declan has Amanda in his arms as she sleeps. She felt safe with him knowing that he will take care of her and their baby.

The next day, Declan makes breakfast for him and Amanda. She is happy that he made breakfast for her. Jesse has some breakfast too.

"I'm sorry about last night." Amanda says.

"It's okay. I'm going to make sure that you don't have to see Patton again." Declan says.

After breakfast, Declan makes a few calls before heading to work. He tells Amanda that Patton has to stay away from her. Declan and Amanda leave the apartment to go to work while the babysitter watches Jesse. Amanda enters Manhattan SVU and sees her squad.

"How was the boardwalk with Murphy last night?" Fin asks.

"Good and bad." Amanda replies.

"You didn't have fun? It was supposed to be a fun date before you get married." Carisi says.

"We did have fun until Patton came." Amanda responds.

The whole SVU team is shocked to learn that Patton came to the boardwalk. They know that he's not allowed anywhere near Amanda.

"I thought we told him to leave you alone." Chief Dodds says.

"We did. He didn't listen though." Olivia says.

The SVU team decides to have Patton arrested for stalking and harassment. They will make sure that Patton never goes anywhere near Amanda again. He will be sent back to Atlanta.

"I want him far away from me as possible." Amanda says.

"Your father's not going to be happy to hear that Patton stalked you at the boardwalk." Fin says.

"He already knows because he and Christina was with us last night. He saw Patton trying to fight Declan and he tried to fight too." Amanda says.

Everyone is wondering what to do. After leaving SVU, Amanda returns home to her apartment. The babysitter leaves and Declan is leaving work now. Amanda goes into her bedroom and she finds Patton there.

"Patton what are you doing here?" Amanda asks.

"I'm taking you back to Atlanta with me." Patton replies.

"You're not supposed to be here. I'm telling my fiancé and I'm not leaving." Amanda says.

"Do you think he's going to want to marry you when he finds you with me?" Patton asks.

"He loves me. My daughter and I are the best things that have happened to him." Amanda responds.

Patton starts to get rough. Amanda is scared for her life. She is scared that she will be raped again. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"Get on the bed." Patton says.

"I'm almost a married woman." Amanda says.

"You're not a married woman yet. Now get on the bed." Patton responds.

"No." Amanda says.

"Amanda, you know I don't take no for an answer." Patton replies.

Patton grabs Amanda and puts her on the bed. He rips her clothes off and he slaps her across her face. Christina comes to the door of Amanda's apartment.

"Amanda?" Christina asks.

"Patton, stop! You're hurting me!" Amanda screams.

Christina opens the door and she hears Amanda screaming at Patton that he's hurting her. She goes inside the apartment to find Patton trying to rape Amanda in her bedroom.

"Get off of her!" Christina yells.

Patton gets off of Amanda. She takes out her phone to call Tony and the SVU team. She handcuffs Patton to a chair. He has to sit in the chair handcuffed until Tony and the SVU team come.

"Why are you doing this to me, Mrs. Rollins?" Patton asks.

"You tried to rape my stepdaughter. I know you raped her while she was living in Atlanta." Christina replies.

Christina comforts Amanda while she keeps a close eye on Patton. She will have to tell Tony and SVU team that Patton tried to rape Amanda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Olivia, Fin, Carisi, Chief Dodds, Reese and Tony come to Amanda's apartment. They see Amanda clinging on to Christina. Amanda is shaking and she's scared. Her clothes are shredded from Patton trying to rape her.

"I need a blanket and EMT, now!" Olivia yells.

The SVU team brings Amanda a blanket so that she can be covered. An ambulance comes too. Reese strokes Amanda's hair while comforting her. Tony walks up to Patton and he wants to fight him.

"Mr. Rollins, I know that you want to protect your daughter but I don't want you to get hurt." Reese says.

"Amanda's still my little girl." Tony says.

Fin and Carisi are pacing around as what is happening. Patton runs out of Amanda's apartment before Tony tries to beat him up. Patton goes back to his hotel room.

Amanda is on a stretcher and she goes inside of the ambulance. Tony, Christina and the SVU team drive to the hospital. Declan arrives at the hospital worried about Amanda. Jesse is with the babysitter.

"Where's my fiancée?" Declan asks.

"She's in the emergency room." Reese replies.

Declan is shocked to learn that Amanda is in the emergency room. He runs his fingers through his hair. He doesn't know what to think or say.

"Oh my God. Did something happen to her?" Declan says.

"We don't know. She's so traumatized that she won't say anything." Olivia says.

Tony is angry and worried about what's happening. Christina brings him a coffee to relax him. He wants Patton out of New York and back at Atlanta.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Tony says.

"Don't worry, Mr. Rollins. We'll make sure that Patton never hurts your daughter again." Chief Dodds says.

"That son of a bitch traumatized her again." Tony says.

"Mr. Rollins, you need to stay calm for the sake of your daughter." Olivia says.

The doctor comes into the waiting room and sees Amanda's friends and family. They hope for good news. The doctor has some news for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins?" the doctor asks.

Tony and Christina stand up from their chairs along with the others. They are all worried about Amanda. They hope that she's okay.

"Yes. How is she?" Tony asks.

"Your daughter was sexually assaulted but she was not raped." The doctor replies.

"Thank God she wasn't raped. My wife isn't her mother." Tony says.

"I'm her stepmother." Christina says.

"Mrs. Rollins, we have a therapist talking to your stepdaughter." The doctor responds.

Tony is relieved that Amanda wasn't raped. The SVU team is worried about Amanda. They want to see Amanda but Declan wants to be alone with Amanda.

"Can we see her?" Declan asks.

"Yes, after the rape kit." The doctor replies.

Amanda is getting a rape kit done. After the rape kit, the doctor arrives and the gang stands up. The doctor tells them that they can see Amanda. Her father goes with the doctor to see his daughter. Tony enters the room and he sees his daughter in a hospital bed.

"What happened to my daughter?" Tony asks.

The nurse tells Tony that Amanda was sexually assaulted. Amanda tells him about Patton assaulting her.

"It was Patton. He assaulted me." Amanda says.

"What did you say?" Tony asks.

"He assaulted me, Daddy." Amanda cries.

Amanda cries in her father's arms. Tony comforts his daughter while the nurse tells the doctor to tell Amanda's friends and family what happened.

"It's okay. I'm never going to let him hurt you again." Tony says.

Christina and the SVU team come and see Amanda. Declan waits with Tony.

"Amanda, you have to tell Murphy that Patton assaulted you." Fin says.

"I can't tell Declan." Amanda cries.

Amanda doesn't want to tell Declan about Patton assaulting her. She fears that he might leave her. She fears that he won't want to marry her.

"Why? Amanda, why can't you tell him?" Olivia asks.

"He'll leave me. He won't want to marry me if he knew that I was assaulted." Amanda cries.

"Hey, Amanda. It's going to be okay. Your mom left you and I'm sure Murphy won't leave you because he loves you." Carisi says.

Christina comes into her stepdaughter's hospital room.

"Declan loves you, Amanda. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want to marry you." Christina says.

Christina lays next to Amanda and she strokes her stepdaughter's hair. Amanda knows that she has to tell Declan that Patton sexually assaulted her. He needs to know that Patton tried to rape her but he didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The SVU team comforts Amanda as she tells them about her sexual assault. Her father isn't too happy about Patton trying to rape his daughter. He and Declan have coffee. Christina and the SVU team go back to the waiting room and Tony rings them coffee. The doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Lieutenant Murphy?" the doctor asks.

"Yes?" Declan asks.

The doctor has news for Declan. The doctor tells Declan that Amanda got hurt but she'll be okay.

"You can see your fiancée now." The doctor says.

"Thank you." Declan says.

Declan enters Amanda's hospital room and he sees Amanda laying in a hospital bed. He walks up to her bed and his kisses her on her forehead.

"Declan? Is that you?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I'm here. Your father said you got hurt. Are you okay? I was so worried about you." Declan replies.

Amanda looks into Declan's eyes. She knows that he is here with her now. He knows that she feels safe with him.

"Do you still love me?" Amanda asks.

"Of course I do." Declan responds.

"Good." Amanda says.

"Why would you ask that?" Declan asks.

Amanda knows that she has to tell Declan that Patton assaulted her. She thinks he's not going to want to marry her and that he'll leave her. Declan holds Amanda's hand as she tries to tell him about her assault.

"I have to tell you something but I'm scared." Amanda says.

"You can tell me whatever it is. Don't be scared." Declan says.

Amanda starts to tell Declan about her assault. She doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to think.

"I came home after work and I went into the bedroom. The babysitter left and the neighbor offered to keep Jesse at her house. I found Patton in the bedroom." Amanda says.

"Thank God Jesse was safe with the babysitter and then the neighbor. What happened next?" Declan asks.

"I asked him what he was doing there and he said that he was taking me back to Atlanta with him. I told him that he wasn't supposed to be there and that I was going to tell you." Amanda says.

Declan lays with Amanda in the bed. She lays on his chest as she continues her story. Patton will pay for what he did to Amanda.

"He said that you wouldn't want to marry me if you found me with him. I didn't want you to think that I was disgusting." Amanda cries.

"I would never think that. I love you no matter what." Declan says.

Amanda continues her story. She is relieved that Declan still wants to marry her. She is happy to know that he won't leave her.

"Patton told me to get on the bed. When I said no, he grabbed me and then he put me on the bed." Amanda says.

"He put you on our bed? The bed that we sleep on every night and where we do fun things?" Declan asks.

Amanda shakes her head yes. She is ashamed because Patton put her on the bed that she and Declan use every day.

"He ripped my clothes off and he slapped me across the face. Christina found Patton on top on me and told him to get off me. She called my daddy and my squad. They came with EMT and an ambulance." Amanda cries.

Declan kisses Amanda's forehead and he leaves the room. The nurse tells Amanda that she can leave her hospital room for a while. She can go home tomorrow. Declan, Reese, Christina and the SVU team go home to get some rest. A police officer sees Amanda's father and tells him that Patton will be arrested for attempted rape and sexual assault.

"I'm going to hurt this son of a bitch." Tony says.

"Don't worry about anything, Mr. Rollins. I'll have him behind bars in an hour." The police officer says.

Amanda goes into the hospital hallway covered in a blanket and she sees her father talking to a police officer.

"Daddy." Amanda whispers.

The police officer promises to put Patton away for good. Tony will never let anyone hurt Amanda again.

"Daddy." Amanda cries.

Tony embraces his daughter as she cries in his arms.

"Come here. It's okay. He's never going to hurt you again." Tony says.

Amanda returns to her hospital room after her father leaves. She stays overnight and she hopes that she can go home in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Declan arrives at the hospital to take Amanda home. He is happy that his fiancée is going home with him. They leave the hospital and head home together.

"I'm glad you're home. Do you want me to make you something to eat? You can have whatever you want." Declan says.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

"What do you want to eat?" Declan asks.

"Grilled cheese with ham." Amanda responds.

Declan makes 2 grill cheese sandwiches. He makes one for him and one for Amanda. They eat the grill cheese sandwiches and it's 6:45 PM. The grill cheese sandwiches are hot and fresh.

"Do you still want to get married?' Amanda asks.

"Yeah. You're my special girl. I'm never going to let Patton hurt you again." Declan replies.

"Hey Declan? I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you too." Declan says.

Amanda is wondering where Jesse is. She's also wondering where Frannie is. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"Your dad and your stepmom offered to take Frannie and Jesse for the night or two." Declan says.

"I know that they will take good care of them." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan are watching movies and they're covered in a blanket. She lays her head on his chest. She never wants this moment to end. Around 10:00 PM, Amanda and Declan get ready for bed. They fall asleep. An hour later, Amanda wakes up and has a nightmare.

"No, no, no! Go away! Get off of me, Patton! You're hurting me!" Amanda screams.

Declan wakes up to Amanda screaming. She thinks that Patton is hurting her again.

"Amanda, it's me. Let me hold you." Declan says.

"I'm sorry, Declan." Amanda says, scared.

"It's okay." Declan soothes.

Amanda doesn't want to be alone tonight. She and her fiancé are losing sleep because of what Patton did to her.

"Come here, come here." Declan says.

"I'm sorry." Amanda says, softly.

Declan holds his traumatized fiancée in his arms. He's very concerned about her.

"It's okay, come here. Everything's all right. It's okay." Declan soothes.

Amanda starts to feel like she is dehydrated. She starts to feel her lips dry from thirst. She is very thirsty and needs water to drink.

"Wa-w-w…" Amanda tries to say.

"Do you want me to bring you some water?" Declan asks.

Amanda nods her head yes. Declan goes into the kitchen and he opens the refrigerator. He gets a bottle of water and pours the water in a glass. He brings the glass of water to Amanda and she drinks it.

"More water. I'm really thirsty." Amanda says.

Declan pours more water for Amanda. She drinks all of the water. Five minutes later, the water bottle that was full is now empty. Amanda drinks a second water bottle and she finishes it. She drinks a third water bottle and finishes it in three minutes.

Amanda and Declan go back to sleep. He is sound asleep. She starts to feel her bladder ache from all of that water that she drank. She gets out of bed trying not to wake her sleeping fiancé up.

She walks out of bed and tries to walk to the bathroom but she doesn't make it in time. She collapses by her bedroom door, drops to her knees and pees on the floor in her bedroom. Her pajama pants are wet and she starts crying. Amanda's crying wakes Declan up.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Declan asks.

"I…" Amanda tries to say.

"It's okay. Take your time." Declan says.

"I needed the bathroom." Amanda cries.

Declan sees the wet spot on the floor and on Amanda's pajama pants. He realizes that Amanda had tried to go to the bathroom on her own.

"You should have woken me up darling. I can carry you." Declan says.

"No. I didn't make it. I wet myself." Amanda complains.

"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. Let me give you a shower and new pajamas." Declan says.

Declan cleans up the floor that Amanda had peed on and gives her fresh pajamas. She showers and then he helps her dress.

"Amanda, don't feel guilty if you wet yourself or throw up all over yourself and others or if you cry or scream and I'll be here." Declan says.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I love you." Declan responds.

"I love you too." Amanda says.

Declan and Amanda go back to sleep and she sleeps in his arms. They manage to get some sleep for a few hours. The next time Amanda woke up was at 2 AM. She starts to feel her bladder ache again and she taps on Declan. She needs to use the bathroom.

"Declan, wake up." Amanda says.

"What is it, darling?" Declan asks.

"I need to use the bathroom." Amanda replies.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll carry you." Declan says.

Declan gets up from bed and then he gets out of bed. He goes to Amanda's side of the bed and he carries her to the bathroom quickly before she has another accident. He takes her to the bathroom and he puts her down in front of the toilet.

Declan opens the toilet lid for his desperate fiancée and he unties her pants and he pulls them down so that she can sit on the toilet. Declan leaves the bathroom to give Amanda some privacy. He waits for her by the door. Amanda pees in the toilet and she feels better sitting down to empty her bladder. She flushes the toilet after and washes up. Declan picks her up from the bathroom after she's done and they go back to bed and they fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At 3:30 AM, Amanda is awake again. She starts shaking because she fears that Patton will hurt her again. Declan wakes up to Amanda screaming. He holds her while trying to get her to fall asleep so that he can get some sleep. Declan is happy that Amanda is letting him hold her. After she calms down, she asks him to do something for her.

"I gotta pee again. Can you bring me to the bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Come on." Declan replies.

Declan gets out of bed to bring Amanda to the bathroom. She stays in there longer than usual. She's emptying her bladder while Declan waits for her by the bathroom door. After Amanda is finished, she calls for Declan and he checks on her. He carries her back to bed and they get into bed in order to go to sleep.

"We need our sleep, darling." Declan says.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." Amanda says.

Declan helps Amanda fall asleep so that he can sleep too. He holds her as she sleeps. He falls asleep after she goes to sleep. They manage to get a few hours of sleep. Amanda wakes up at 6:00 AM and Declan is still asleep. She watches Declan as he sleeps and she wishes that she can watch Declan sleep until he wakes up but she feels a sudden urge to use the bathroom. Suddenly, Declan wakes up.

"Amanda, it's 6:00 in the morning. Where are you going?" Declan asks.

"Bathroom." Amanda replies.

"Do you want me to carry you there?" Declan asks.

"No, I want to walk there. You can wait for me by the door." Amanda says.

Declan walks Amanda to the bathroom. She closes the door and empties her bladder. Declan waits by the door in case Amanda needs help. He hears the toilet flush and the water running. Amanda exits the bathroom and they go back to bed and sleep for another hour and a half. At 7:30 AM, Declan and Amanda wake up from their sleep. A few minutes later, Declan makes coffee for him and Amanda. Around 9:00 AM, Declan makes breakfast for him and Amanda and they eat along with having coffee.

"I'm sorry that we lost our sleep last night." Amanda says.

"It's okay. Patton really traumatized you this time. That's why we lost our sleep." Declan says.

"I kept drinking water and going to the bathroom a lot too." Amanda responds.

"We'll be able to get some sleep tonight." Declan responds.

Amanda and Declan hope to get some sleep tonight. They don't want another sleepless night like last night. They finish their breakfast, get dressed and they get ready to go to SVU to report Patton for sexual assault and attempted rape.

"I love you." Declan says.

"I love you, too." Amanda says.

Later on in the day, Patton is at his hotel room while his wife is at the store. He hopes to take Amanda and Reese back to Atlanta with him but they don't want to go. Patton hears a knock on the door and he opens it. It's Fin and he's here to arrest Patton.

"Hey, Patton!" Fin yells.

Patton runs away from Fin but he catches him. He isn't too happy about what Patton did to Amanda.

"Get down on your knees! Get down on your knees, now!" Fin yells.

Patton gets down on his knees. Fin takes out the handcuffs and handcuffs Patton.

"You're under arrest for the sexual assault and the attempted rape of Amanda Rollins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court a law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Fin says.

Fin takes Patton out of his hotel room and he is in handcuffs. Patton's wife returns from shopping. She is not happy to see Fin putting her husband in a cop car.

"What are you doing to my husband?" Vivienne asks.

"He's under arrest." Fin replies.

"For what?" Vivienne asks.

"Your husband tried to rape a girl in her apartment." Fin responds.

Patton is in the back seat of the car and Fin drives to SVU. The two men don't say a word to each other. Barba arrives at SVU to talk to the SVU team. Chief Dodds arrives too so that he can talk with Barba about Patton.

"Amanda and Declan will be here soon." Olivia says.

Tony and Christina arrive at SVU. They wonder what's going on. Reese comes in too so that she can comfort Amanda when she comes in with Declan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins, you're finally here." Carisi says.

"Mr. Rollins, who's this?" Barba asks.

"Mr. Barba, Chief Dodds, this is my wife, Christina." Tony says.

"Hello, Mrs. Rollins." Chief Dodds says.

"Mrs. Rollins, we're going to keep Patton away from your stepdaughter." Barba says.

"You have a lovely wife, Mr. Rollins." Chief Dodds says.

"Thank you." Tony says.

The gang sit down at their positions while waiting for Amanda and Declan. They wonder what is going to happen. They hope that Patton will return to Atlanta and never return to New York to bother Amanda or Reese again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Amanda and Declan arrive at SVU hoping to report Patton for sexual assault. They see the whole SVU team, Reese, Barba, Chief Dodds, Tony and Christina there. Amanda is glad that her father and Christina are her to support her.

"Daddy, Christina, what are you guys doing here?" Amanda asks.

"We came to support you." Christina says.

"I'm not going to leave you just like your mother left you." Tony says.

"Good thing you guys came today." Declan says.

Tucker arrives to SVU so that he can also support Amanda while reporting her sexual assault. He walks up to Olivia in order to embrace her. He sees Amanda's father and his wife too. Declan and Amanda are ready to talk about Patton sexually assaulting her.

"Ed, take Mr. and Mrs. Rollins into my office. You can talk to them." Olivia says.

"Of course Olivia. Come on, Mr. and Mrs. Rollins." Tucker says.

Tony and Christina follow Tucker into Olivia's office. He offers them a drink. They take the drinks that Tucker has offered them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins we're here to discuss the sexual assault of your daughter, Detective Amanda Rollins." Tucker says.

"Amanda's my stepdaughter." Christina says.

Tucker is ready to tell Tony and Christina about what happened to Amanda and why. Tony is scared about his last suicide attempt. Christina tries to relax her husband while getting ready to talk to Tucker. He talks to Tony and then he talks to Christina.

"As you both know; Patton has been arrested. He will be here shortly." Tucker says.

"Oh my God. Thank you so much." Tony says.

"Now he can leave Amanda alone." Christina says.

Tucker tells them that Patton did something wrong and that he will pay. Tony wants to get revenge on Patton. Christina wants to have him sent back to Atlanta.

"Mr. Rollins, we have a video of Patton trying to attack your daughter. How was the video recorded?" Tucker asks.

"A nanny cam. I put it in Amanda's bedroom so that there would be evidence." Tony replies.

"Mrs. Rollins, we know that you tried to stop Patton from raping your stepdaughter. How did you do it?" Tucker asks.

"Karate and yoga. I heard Amanda scream very loud." Christina responds.

Tucker, Tony and Christina leave Olivia's office and Tucker leaves SVU. They give the tape to Chief Dodds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Amanda is sitting at her desk with Olivia and Reese and they take her statement. Declan sits with Carisi and he takes his statement. While Amanda talks to Olivia and Reese about the assault, Declan talks to Carisi about the assault.

"I tried to get away from Patton. I told him that I was almost a married woman but he wanted to hurt me again." Amanda says.

"Well, he's going to get his revenge." Reese says.

"So will your father." Olivia says.

Carisi and Declan are sitting at his desk talking about Amanda's assault. They both know that Patton is a bad man who needs to be far away from Amanda and Reese. Hopefully everything will go back to normal. Carisi asks Declan about what's going to happen between him and Amanda.

"What's going to happen between you two now?" Carisi asks.

"Amanda and I are still getting married." Declan replies.

"You love her, don't you?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah, I do. I love her." Declan responds.

As Fin brings in Patton, Declan sees him and he is furious. He wants to hurt him just like Patton hurt Amanda. Fin gets ready to walk Patton into integration.

"You son of a bitch." Declan says, angrily.

Declan lunges for him and the detectives have to pull them apart.

"Take it easy, lieutenant." Carisi says.

"Relax, Murphy. We'll teach him a lesson." Fin says.

"You attacked Amanda! I know what you did to her in my apartment and in my bed!" Declan yells.

Fin takes Patton into integration where he meets with his lawyer. Carisi and Fin are in the integration room integrating Patton for what they did to their friend. The lawyer asks why is Patton here.

"We have your client on video trying to rape Amanda Rollins." Fin says.

"It was consensual." Patton says.

"She said no and there's a ring on her finger." Carisi says.

Fin and Carisi get rough with Patton. They don't like him because of what he did to Amanda.

"And you slapped her across the face in order to keep quiet about the attack." Fin says.

Patton is just sitting there in the chair. He doesn't know what to think or say. He doesn't want to be in integration.

"She was trying to get me in trouble. Murphy will let me take her back to Atlanta." Patton asks.

"No he won't." Fin says.

"You're not taking Reese either, Patton. I love her." Carisi says.

"You think you can attack my client?" the lawyer asks.

"You're lucky we didn't keep them together." Carisi replies.

The lawyer leaves the integration room. Carisi and Fin start ganging up on Patton. They hope to get justice for Amanda.

"Her father knows that you attacked his daughter." Fin says.

"He's not too happy about that." Carisi says.

Patton is booked and processed in the New York jail. He then is taken to a jail and he sits there. An hour later, his wife posts bail and they leave New York and they go home to Atlanta. The SVU teams tells Patton to never return to New York. He is still on the sex registry list. He got probation and he is not allowed to leave Atlanta.

"It's over, Amanda. He can't hurt you anymore." Tony says.

"Good. We have a wedding to plan." Christina says.

"I love you." Declan says.

"I love you." Amanda says.

Declan and Amanda share a kiss. They walk out of SVU holding hands. Tony and Christina walk out of SVU with them. They go up to Amanda and Declan's apartment and they play with baby Jesse.

"We're getting married." Amanda says.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding." Declan says.

"My little Mandy, I can't wait to walk you down the aisle." Tony says.

"You're going to have a beautiful dress for the wedding." Christina says.

Amanda is happy that she will marry Declan in the summer. Her father and stepmother are happy that she will be getting married. They want to plan a wedding for them. It will be a surprise that Amanda and Declan can't know until the day of the wedding.

"Are you still going to walk me down the aisle, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"Of course I am, Amanda. I'm your father." Tony says.

"I bet your dress will be beautiful just like you." Declan says.

Amanda leans in to kiss Declan. They say I love you to one another. They make the perfect couple and now they're getting married. Declan, Amanda, Tony, Christina, Jesse and Frannie sit in the family room eating Chinese food at 7 PM and they are watching 27 Dresses. They decide to get ideas for the wedding that will be in the summer. Patton got his revenge and now Amanda doesn't have to worry about him coming back to New York. She is free from him and now she can start planning her wedding without Patton trying to ruin it.


End file.
